Listen
by agreenparrot
Summary: One Shot: Owen is depressed after his breakup with Izzy.  But he finds new companionship with one of the new girls.


_Author's Note: Another oneshot. I can't believe that there's still no stories on Staci. She needs more love!_

Owen sighed as he picked up another handful of nacho chips. The large buffet of food in front of him should have made him thrilled. He had been ecstatic when he'd first laid eyes on the food provided for him, yet there only so much sadness that his love of food could reduce. He felt alone. He'd been hoping that this season would be just as awesome as the last three, but he hadn't even gotten a chance to participate. Chris had even blown him up with explosives to show how serious he was. Yet that wasn't what was bothering him the most.

He glanced up at the other former participants who were relaxing at Playa Des Losers with him. Gwen and Duncan were passionately making out under a tree. Ezekiel was drawing doodles of Anne Maria, his crush. Over by the pool, Heather, Bridgette, and Lindsay were all relaxing in the sun. They were interrupted when Izzy dived into the pool, splashing all of them. Bridgette and Lindsay laughed along with her while Heather scowled. Izzy's smile was so happy, Owen wished that he could move on long she had. But he could never forget how special Izzy had made him feel. He sighed again.

"Guys, I think I'm just going to take a walk," Owen told them.

"Bye, Owen," Bridgette and Izzy called.

"Bye, Omar," Lindsay added.

"Good riddance," Heather sneered.

Owen left behind the luxurious resort and followed a path into the foresty terrain. The resort was actually just a small portion of a larger island. The rest of it was covered with wildness. Yet even the wild beauty didn't clear Owen's mind; it only reminded him of Izzy. The trees that swayed in the wind made him think of how she would swing off branches. The scarlet flowers reminded him of her fiery hair.

Owen had never felt so alone. He'd always had his friends, but now he felt like something was missing. He kept wandering through the island aimlessly. By the time the sun started to set, he was deep in the woods.

"Well, I guess I should head back now," he concluded.

However as he turned around, he realized that he couldn't recall the exact way back. The path was inconsistent and there were various twists and turns.

"Oh no, which way is back?" he exclaimed nervously.

He frantically searched through the trees and shrubs hoping to find something familiar. He had no look.

"I'm lost, I'm lost!" he wailed.

"Hello?" a deep voice called. "Who's there?"

Owen turned around to see another teen emerging from the vegetation. He had a proud stance and short black hair. He wore a green shirt and blue shorts along with a pair of dog tags around his neck.

"Oh, you must be one of the new guys," Owen deduced.

"That's right, Brick MacArthur at your service," the boy introduced. "And I'm guessing you're Owen."

"That's right," Owen declared. "So, you guys have your own resort on this side?"

"Yep, how'd you end up here?" Brick asked.

"I dunno," Owen admitted. "I guess I just got lost."

"Well, it's getting dark and I'd never send a solider out on his own," Brick declared. "Why don't you spend the night over on our side? We've got spare beds and no one will mind."

"That would be awesome!" Owen exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet all of you guys."

Brick guided Owen through the woods to another resort that was nearly identical to the one he had stayed at. Many of the new campers were scattered throughout the resort enjoying themselves. Mike was reading a book while sitting in a reclining chair. Next to him was Dawn meditating. Jo was arm-wrestling with a mutated Dakota; Jo was winning. Indoors Owen could see flashing lights as Sam and B played Fwii.

"Hey everyone, this is Owen, one of the old players," Brick announced. "He'll be spending a little time here."

"I won back in season one," Owen added hopefully.

He received a few glances and shrugs before everyone returned to what they were doing.

"Anybody wanna talk to me?" Owen asked. "Do any of you have any questions about what's it like to win the prize? Since all of you lost, you're probably wondering what—"

He was cut off by several angry glares.

"I'll be quiet now," Owen exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I recognize you!" exclaimed someone who was just exiting the indoor complex.

Owen turned around to see a slightly chubby girl in a pink turtleneck. She had chocolate brown hair with a red hairband (it had almost grown back since her elimination.) She smiled warmly as she approached Owen.

"Ya, you're the guy who won back in season one," she exclaimed. "You know who you remind me of? My great great great great great grandfather. Ya, he won the very first Olympics."

"Wow, really?" Owen exclaimed. "That's awesome."

"Ya, I know, isn't it?" the girl laughed. "I'm Staci, by the way."

"Owen," Owen introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to me you, Owen," Staci exclaimed. "Would you like to sit down with me?"

The two sat down under geographically incorrect palm tree.

"So, Staci, if you've clearly got success in your blood, I'm assuming you got pretty far," Owen said.

"Ya, you'd think that, wouldn't you?" Staci said. "But, no, I was the first to go. My great great great great great grand uncle would not be amused. Oh, by the way, he invented trophies, ya."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Owen exclaimed. "I mean, not that you got voted off-that sucks, but it's so cool that you have such a famous relative."

"Ya, but it didn't help me win," Staci sighed sadly.

"You wanna know what I think?" Owen exclaimed. "I bet that your team was just scared that you had so many famous ancestors. That clearly gave you the edge and they knew that you were a shoe-in to win. So they voted you off."

"Ya, you're right," Staci exclaimed. "When season 5 starts up, I'll do exactly what my great great great great grandmother would have done. Oh, she invented perseverance. Ya, before her, people just gave up after one failure and very little ever got done."

"So, tell me more about your awesome family," Owen requested. "I'm sure they've done some incredible things over time."

"Oh ya, definitely," Staci exclaimed happily. "Like take my great great great great great aunt Hildegard; she invented chocolate pudding."

"Get out," Owen exclaimed as he gave her a playful shove. "I love chocolate pudding."

"Really? So do I," Staci laughed. "In fact, they've got some in the fridge inside. Would like some?"

Owen nodded like a hungry puppy. Staci guided Owen inside. They entered a very fancy hall with deep red carpet. In the corner, Sam and B were vigorously playing their videogames. Sam spotted Staci and groaned.

"Is this about your family?" he asked. "Because I'm getting really tired of hearing about it."

"Oh no, I just came to get something to eat with my new friend," Staci replied.

Sam gave an expression like his brain was struggling to process what she had said. He was snapped out of his stupor when he heard the familiar jingle signifying that his character had died. He shrugged and returned to his game.

Staci soon reached the large, shiny fridge. She opened it up and pulled out a pair of bowls full of brown pudding. She handed one to Owen who took it eagerly. The two then left the building and returned to their spot. Owen immediately began digging into it while Staci laughed.

"So, your aunt invented this stuff?" Owen asked as he wiped a chocolate stain off his mouth.

"Ya," Staci answered.

"How did she do it?" Owen asked.

"Well, it's quite a story," Staci exclaimed. "You see, aunt Hildegard lived on a farm that was known for its incredible animals. Ya, she had a goose that laid golden eggs, and a sheep that could never get dirty. Anyways, one day she went down to the convenience store and bought a chocolate bar and a bowl of Jello. But just as she arrived back at her farm, she tripped over the duck that could quack 'London Bridges,' ya. So, the chocolate ended up in the Jello. Ya, and it mixed together and made chocolate pudding."

"Wow…just wow," Owen exclaimed in complete awe. "It's amazing to think that something so wonderful could be created in such a simple way."

"Ya," Staci agreed. "But it's like my great great great great great great grandfather's cousin's barber would say, 'I'd rather live a day, than exist for a year.'"

"That is so relevant," Owen nodded obliviously. "Staci, you really are amazing. There's no way you won't win if you ever get back on."

"Ya, I'm looking forward to going back," Staci agreed. "I think that I could use the life lessons of my second cousin five times removed; he invented strategizing. Ya, before him, all games were played exactly the same and it got really predictable."

"Well, if I get to come back to, I'll be sure to make sure you make it as far as possible," Owen added.

"Aw, Owen, you are sweeter than my great great great great great Aunt Holly," Staci exclaimed. "She invented chocolate pudding."

"Really? I thought that was your aunt Hildegard," Owen said as he scratched his head.

"Oops, did I say Aunt Holly?" Staci exclaimed. "No, she invented lollipops."

"Ah," Owen said as he nodded. "Well, I'm thinking I should hit the hay now."

Owen hadn't even realized how dark it had gotten. He had enjoyed talking with Staci that he had lost all track of time.

"Will you be heading back to your side tomorrow?" Staci asked.

"I might check in with my friends," Owen answered. "But I'll be sure to come back and see you. I've just got to hear more about your family. And maybe a bit about you too; you seem like a pretty awesome girl even without a famous family."

Staci blushed as she said, "Well, I've got plenty of stories to tell. I'm just so grateful that I've got someone to listen to them. Ya, Owen you're a real angel."

Owen smiled in return. Then the two parted ways as Owen found his new bed. He couldn't stop smiling though. It wasn't just Staci's stories-though they were fascinating-than just the feeling he got from being with Staci. She seemed to actually enjoy being with Owen. She made Owen feel special again. Most importantly, she made Owen feel like he was no longer alone.


End file.
